Family Matters
by jrhughes
Summary: Darrin and Endora are like oil and water. Both different in opinion and lifestyle. Hardly mother-in-law and son-in-law material. But when a mortal marries a witch and each inherit the others family, it makes for an interesting dynamic. While often at odds, is it possible that both Darrin and Endora care more than they let on?


**A Flight Into The Unknown  
**  
Darrin Stevens kissed his lovely wife Samantha one final time. The honking of a car horn drew his attention to the doorway and he smiled a last time at Sam offered the following as he departed "As soon as I arrive, I'll call you from the hotel room sweetheart. It will be very late however."

Sam smiled in return and walked with Darrin to the door. "I'm a bit of a night owl when you're not here anyway. Oh Darrin, I wish you'd just let me send you there quickly. It is a safe way to travel after all. Witches honor."

Frowning just slightly, he turned back to look at Samantha. "That would defeat the pre-meeting purpose of traveling with Charlie. If he is going to take over most of my accounts, I need to properly brief him before we land and meet our client." Samantha nodded and accepted his answer. With his promotion to Senior Vice President of McMann and Tate Advertising, most of his travel time also served double duty as meeting and debriefing time as well.

Entering the car waiting at the curb, he blew a kiss to Sam and Tabitha through the window. Samantha waved and watched the car pull away. She looked at her daughter and smiled "Come along Tabitha, it's time I fixed you some lunch." The little girl smiled and pointed as they entered the kitchen. Both were surprised to find a table laden with many of the foods that the little girl liked.

"Mother…" called out Samantha. "You know that I like fixing Tabatha's lunch myself."

Endora magically appeared at the table. Taking her grandchild from Samantha, she smiled and sat the little girl in a booster seat in front of the place setting provided. A mat depicting Goldilocks and the Three Bears with matching plate, spoon and cup was present as well.

"It's not that you like it Samantha. You are forbidden to use your powers to make your life easier. Why any mortal wouldn't be overjoyed with the knowledge that his spouse could conjure up the things to make living easier is beyond me." stated Endora in her droll manner.

Samantha made a slight face and replied "Look at it this way Mother. At least he's not exploiting me either. Darrin works hard to provide for his family and sees shortcuts as cheating."

Endora shrugged. "So he possesses a sense of morals. So what. So do some primates. He just needs to work his way up to their intelligence level as well. Dorwood could learn a lot from a gorilla."

"Oh mother.." Samantha exclaims as both ladies sit at the table together with Tabitha.

****

**Hostage Situation**

The flight from Westchester County Airport started off without major incident. Darrin and Charlie each indulged in a small drink once the plane was airborne and quickly began discussing the account history and importance of many of the companies that Darrin oversaw directly.

McMann and Tate had grown over the years and with it, Darrin's responsibilities. Clients from all demographics were now represented by the firm. With the passing of Howard McMann, Larry Tate had assumed direct control of the firm himself. Darrin in turn was tapped as almost a partner in their daily business dealings. The McMann name remained on the company now as a form of respect and remembrance of their humble beginnings.

Both Darrin and Charlie were quite surprised when three people stood up, brandishing weapons and declared "This plane and now under the control of the Brotherhood Of The Flame. If the passengers remain calm, no one will be harmed." One armed individual made his way to the cockpit and shortly after - The plane changed course.

Instead of a flight to Chicago, the plane was now bound for the Middle East.

**_Embers Beget Flame_**

Darrin awoke when someone slapped him. Even with his eyes open however, he was in darkness. There was some form of a hood over his face. Two men were speaking in a tongue that a Connecticut born and raised child would never have studied in High School or College in his teens.

Male 1: "انه يرتدي من المهم جدا أن يغفل ببساطة." (He is dressed far too important to simply overlook.)

Male 2: "متفق عليه. وسوف نستخدم هذا واحد لبث رسالتنا إلى الغرب. عليه أن ينقل مطالبنا ثم يذبح كمثال." (Agreed. We shall use this one to broadcast our message to the West. He shall convey our demands and then be slaughtered as an example.)

The hood was removed and Darrin squinted and blinked as a spotlight was put on his face. A male holding a weapon and wearing a bandanna like scarf over the lower part of his face spoke in rough English to him. "You are an American yes?"

Darrin couldn't make out the features of the individual as he stood aside the spotlight which was blinding him. "Yes I am. There must be some mistake. I am travelling on business to Chicago with a coworker. Where am I?"

We will ask the questions! Barked a second man holding a rifle over a group of hostages nearby.

The first male that unhooded Darrin looked over into the shadows. Nodding his head to an individual still unseen, it became apparent this American would make an acceptable mouthpiece for the Brotherhood Of The Flame. The shadowed individual blinked his approval. And to the casual observer, it appeared as if his very eyes were red like emeralds or even flame itself.

_Authors Note: I do not read or write Arabic. I added what I hope is a representation of my fictional Middle Eastern group and their conversations amongst themselves. It is in no way intended as an insult or slight. My main villain is a being from Persian lore and so should be based in the Middle East. These vilified humans are in his thrall._


End file.
